User blog:Turtle365/Best Wiki Stories (Turtlecake365)
Introduction: Here is my own personal top 20 stories on this Wiki. This is only my opinion so don't be angry if you aren't on this list and I may have forgotten a few stories that could have been in here: These do not include my own stories so here is the list: MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Honourable mention: Meeting The Doctor - 1 Part: Skye is the Limit: By WaitingfortheDoctor: A great opener for the series but it narrowly misses out a spot in the top 20. A great introduction to a series that will feature prominantly on the list. Rating: 7.3/10. 20: The Lonely Assassin - 4 Parts: Doctor Who Adventures: By Rascalinc14: My favourite Rascalinc14 story and it was great. The story was well paced with 4 parts and full of twists and turns and the awesome cliffhangers. The Weeping Angels wern't used well but the rest of the story was solid. Rating: 7.6/10. 19: Meet Me In The Gallery - 1 Part: Skye is the Limit: By WaitingfortheDoctor: From the brilliant series this was another nice addition to the series. Rex and Gwen were very funny and the Doctor and Skye being very awesome as always and with a solid plot and brilliant characters but sometimes a slow moving story. Rating: 7.7/10. 18: Skye's First Adventure - 1 Part: Skye is the Limit: By WaitingfortheDoctor: Another one from the brilliant Skye is the Limit series and this is Skye's first outing in the TARDIS. The Goloc were a very interesting villain with Skye being explored more in this episode. Sometimes my interest did waver. Rating: 7.9/10. 17: Planet 52 - 4 Parts: Doctor Who Adventures: By MasterCharmander13: A great addition to his third series. The Cytrons were used very well and the plot was very contained. Handles returned in epic proportions and the story felt very well paced. I think that Handles felt like a plot get out and that downgrades this story. Rating: 7.9/10 '''with it just being better than number 18 on this list. 16: Not Just A Pretty Face - 1 Part: Skye is the Limit: By WaitingfortheDoctor: Another story from the Skye is the Limit series and this was another brilliant story. With funny moments and an interesting villain and Captain Jack this story definitely deserves to be on this list. The conclusion felt a bit rushed. Rating: '''8.0/10. 15: Christmas, A Time For Change - 1 Part: Skye is the Limit: By WaitingfortheDoctor: A Christmas special that makes the series develop as a whole and with Skye (SPOILER) becoming a Time Lord this story was more about character development but it really worked and I thoroughly enjoyed the change in the series. The lack of an alien presence can be fealt. Rating: 8.1/10. 14: The Dark Day Of The Daleks - 1 Part: Doctor Who Returns!: By POMfannumber1: An impressive episode with brilliant pacing and build up with Maria and Katy being used very well and the Orons brilliant in this story. My only niggle is the lack of Daleks and maybe the rushed ending but the episode was brilliant. Rating: 8.1/10 'with it barely being better than number 15 on the list. 13: Mirror, Mirror - 1 Part: Skye is the Limit: By WaitingfortheDoctor: I know, another Skye is the Limit story but they are in here for good reason. This story was very well written with the Peilis being very interesting and a promising start for Bobby in the series. A rushed ending was all that let this story down but still brilliant. Rating:'8.2/10. 12: Into The Vortex Part 1 - 1 Part: The Knight Of Time: By Pinguinus: A very promising start to the series. With Peter being awesome so far this has really been a promising start to the series. It did feel a bit far away from Doctor Who with all the different kinds of language used but a promising start that leaves me wanting the second part to come quicker. Rating: 8.3/10. 11: The Reign of Utopia - 3 Parts: Doctor Who Adventures: By MasterCharmander13: A three part finale that was a fitting end to season 2, With (SPOILER) The Master being revealed in the episode and (MORE SPOILERS) Alfie being revealed to have super powers. This was a great finale that at times seemed a bit too ridicoulas even for Doctor Who. Rating: 8.4/10. 10: The Time Lords Return - 2 Parts: Doctor Who Adventures: By MasterCharmander13: Starting off the top is another finale from Doctor Who Adventures and it is the 1st season finale. The only episode of the first series that I can honestly say is brilliant. A fun double parter that tied up the whole seasons arcs that had been ongoing. A story that felt a bit rushed in some areas but a very good story. Rating: 8.5/10. 9: The Trio of Time - Ongoing: The Trio of Time: By Theta 102: I know, this is technically a series but I think it is just a really long story. With each chapter there is a brilliant and tense episode with intruging cliffhangers. Doing the long story in first person is very original and not often explored with writers on this Wiki. The plot can sometimes jump around though. Rating: 8.6/10. 8: A Surprise For Skye - 1 Part: Skye is the Limit: By WaitingfortheDoctor: This story was just awesome. From the Reed reveal to all the emotions that I felt throughout this episode. One of the episodes that focuses on character development and it works. It has humour and the Time Lords producing warriors is a very smart idea. The lack of aliens again is noticeable but the overall story is brilliant and at the end a bit emotional. Rating: 8.7/10. 7: Ahead of the Curve - 1 Part: Doctor Who Adventures: By Pinguinus: A story which was interesting. While the plot may not have been the most interesting the episode was brilliant. Well written and brilliant dialogue between the characters this story very much so deserves it's place. Carrying on the season arc with the letter E this story was fun and amusing but maybe a bit too light. Rating: 8.8/10. 6: The Island of Paradox - 4 Parts: Doctor Who Adventures: By MasterCharmander13: My favourite MC13 episode. With a clever and intruging plot this was one epic adventure that even gave us a new companion in Shalek. At one point there were two stories into one and this worker brilliantly. There seemed to be some times were the plot felt rushed especially with the dragons and then the bit where they got dragged out into another world. But I really enjoyed this story and the pacing was mostly good. Rating: 8.9/10. 5: The House Of Horrors - 4 Parts: Doctor Who: The Next Doctor: By fleshdoctor: Starting off the top 5 is a brilliant story by fleshdoctor which makes me wish he could write more but he seems inactive. Anyways, this story was really creepy and it opened season 2 doing everything that I asked from him. A brilliantly paced story which only suffers for its structure and a rushed last part but the rest of it was creepy and just brilliantly written. Rating: 9.2/10. 4: City of Light - 1 Part: Doctor Who Adventures: By Styracosaurus Rider: A great story which was both intruging and brilliant. The Vorlarsus was brilliant and the idea of trying to get attention to himself by making all of Paris's lights go out was brilliant. Handles was well used and Louis was played into the plot well if the tension building up all the way. Louis could have been used better and Handles felt more like a deus ex machine ''when used but still a very well written plot and story. Rating: '''9.3/10'. 3: Ends Make Beginnings - 1 Part: Skye is the Limit: By WaitingfortheDoctor: We are now into the top 3 and the finale of the first series of Skye is the Limit gets this spot rightly. A brilliantly executed finale which made me feel a range of feelings, mainly sadness and all out laughing and those two really outweigh each other. A very enjoyable plot which concluded the first series of Skye is the Limit brilliantly with (MAJOR SPOILER) Skye regenerating into a ginger Time Lady with hilarious moments after that. Rating: 9.6/10. 2: The Dragon of St. Romain - 1 Part: Doctor Who: The Next Doctor: By Pinguinus: Now into the top 2 and this story barely missed out on the top spot. A brilliant story in which the Doctor has to tackle the last of the Gargou whose species all died out because of the Time Lords. A really enjoyable story with a brilliant set up and the historic theme was used to brilliant effect and this was a brilliantly enjoyable story which really delivered. There was a slight plot hole but Pinguinus explained it too me. With a brilliant one time companion in Romanus and the Doctor and Jane being brilliant and the time was plot being excellent this I can definitely say deserves to be at this spot. Rating: 9.7/10 1: Contingency Plan -'' 1 Part: Skye is the Limit: By Pinguinus: And drumrolls please unless you have already just looked at the text above, forget the drumrolls idea. This is the best story of the Wiki in my opinion. An epic 8000 word story that kept me intruged for every moment from Skye and the Doctor dieing to the Peilis trying to take the Doctor's place and the brilliant Daleks. The companion Lys was brilliant and so was the idea of different minds like Battle Mind and Nurture Mind and Childish Mind and so on. The story was paced perfectly despite being 8000 words long. The only thing that is bad with this story is that it ended, I could have read it on and on but the ending was still epic though. Rating: '''10/10'. Afterword: If you have any comments please put them down or any opinions about what I have just written please say. These are only the views of one person so don't feel down if you did not get in. Please continue the good writing as I have really enjoyed reading and reviewing them so keep up the good work. I would really like someone else to do this sort of thing and hopefully some of my stories may be able to get in. It would be awesome if someone else gave a second opinion about the best stories on the Wiki. Category:Blog posts